


Parents and Mayhem

by DCJoKeRHS



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: BAMF Kujo Jolyne, Daniel and Jen are MEAN!, Gen, Josuke Is The Best Great-Uncle Ever!, Max is Jotaro and Kakyoin's child, Trans Kakyoin Noriaki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-02 18:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12731847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCJoKeRHS/pseuds/DCJoKeRHS
Summary: David is worried as the parents are coming to pick up their children; what are Max's like? Why did they not put an activity? Why didn't they write a letter to go with the jumper? Why didn't-An 8-seat Toyota arrives, then it turns out that not all of Max's relatives are idiots... (Some of them are even Bada$$ ;D)...And this is the start of Max's Adventure as a Jojo-kid ;w;





	1. Reunion

David stands at the pick-up point, Gwen and the Quartermaster with him.

He tries to play it cool; exchanging pleasantries with the other parents, waving the kids goodbye.

Then there's a Toyota, an 8-seater, revving slightly as it comes into view, slowing to a stop, as Max seems to perk up, eyes widening.

"Jolyne?!" he exclaims, "Mom-pa?!"

The doors burst open as there are immediately two people at Max's side.

"You OK? Mother wasn't to hard on you?" one girl with two buns and a plait asks.

"You seem fine... Listen, right now we're figuring out how how to get you away from her, Giorno's even thinking about just hoiking you out to Italy but we don't want to cause you any trouble and-"

A cleared throat has the two young adults standing quickly, turning to see a red-head tapping their foot, arms crossed in silent scolding.

"Thank you, now, I don't think there would have been any other kids than Max if this Camp had been bad, which there are, obviously."

They indicate the other children, as David recognises the shape of the curly hair and the cat-like eyes Max had inherited.

"You're Max's Father, I take it?" he asks meekly, as the ginger smiles, nodding as they relax.

"Biological mother, though I'm trans, so just call me Kakyoin," they smile, "This is my Uncle-in-Law, Josuke, and my step-daughter, Jolyne. When Max came here it was whilst Max's Step-mother had custody of the kids, though Jolyne was on trial for a crime she didn't commit," they explain, frowning.

A dog runs up to Max, barking and wagging, as Max smirks.

"Yo, Iggy," he smirks.

"WOOAAAAHH!!" Nikki runs over, "You have a _dog_?!"

"Iggy's his own dog, Nik, might not wanna get bit... Or farted on," Max smirks, scratching the dog behind the ears.

"Eh?!" Nikki grins, before she just ignores Max and starts talking to Iggy.

Josuke looks shocked, whilst Jolyne crosses her arms, smirking...

...

...But nothing happens! Iggy just seems to go with it?!

"...What?!" Josuke exclaims.

"Nikki has her ways," Max shrugs, "She's one of my friends, Neil's the one over there currently just trying to sink into the shadows out of embarrassment."

Indeed, Neil was trying to use Preston as a shield, eyes fixed resolutely on the floor.

There was a cheery honk, as Nikki's cheery vehile drove up, Neil's Dad in the passenger seat.

"KIDS!" Neil's Dad calls, as Nikki grins.

"SWEET!" she shrieks, hugging Max tight, "I'll see you on Messenger or something! Bye!"

"Yeah," Max grins, as Neil scowls, grabbing his own bags as he strides forwards.

"Hey! Ain't leavin' without a goodbye?" Max asks, Neil rolling his eyes.

"Of course not, even though your family seems pretty hapy... And big."

Max winces.

"Hey, it ain't all bad, I mean, at least that means you can get your Dad's attention more easily and don't have to deal with mentally-younger idiots..."

"Oh? And who'd e like that in _your_ family?" Neil snorts.

"My Gran and Uncle Polnareff."

"Oh?"

Max snorts, as Neil shakes his head, sighing.

"See you, man," he smirks.

"If you need a hand, you know where I am," Max replies, "Brainiac."

"Sleezy," Neil retorts elbowing him slightly.

"Hey!" Max grins cheekily, elbowing back.

Neil grins, as he runs over to the beaten-up truck.

"BYYYE MAAAX!" Nikki calls, as the car pulls away.

Max turns back to see Mom-pa taking a folder with a raised brow, before both brows furrow.

"Mom-pa?" he asks, wandering over.

"Max, you are _explaining_ these notes about Cultists alongside Mr Evergreen here, _now_."

Max's face shuts off, turning blank.

"I don't want to talk about it," he states.

"Max..." David frowns.

"What can I say, anyway? We got in danger, then we got out of it, without anyone there for us but ourselves. Now this _entire_ place is getting shut down due to Mr Campbell being a total scam and fraud, as well as how, since he will be a convict and news spreads easily, moost people won't want to come here anymore!" Max states.

"Max..." Jotaro frowns, saddened.

"There was a cultist David accidentally let in, then accidentally poisoned awa again during a play-off. Then one I let on site, she went ape-shit and after throwing Max in the lake to get him to clear his head, I chased Jen out."

"David was so cool!" Nerris grins, "He played his guitar against Daniel's violin after Max talked to him then got brainwashed so he went all colourless like the rest of us! Then, Gwen found out through Space Kid that the reason Max went all pink-fashionista was 'cause Jen had brainwashed just him so that he'd decorate everything before she planned to blow us all up! It was so cool!"

Max remained silent, glaring daggers into Nerris, before Jolyne tapped his head.

"So?"

"People were idiots and I got them to stop being idiots unless I was made an idiot myself, what else is new?" Max frowns, crossing his arms, "Besides, the Woodscouts were bad in themselves."

"Hmm..." Kakyoin hummed, before pointing back towards the 8-seater, "Anyway! I'm glad Max enjoyed himself and we should get going if we want to be back before nightfall!"

"Oh! Well! Max, you have my number if you ever need me! I may no longer be your councillor from here on out, but I still view you as a friend that I want to help, like the rest of the kids!"

Max pauses, before quickly hugging David.

"...You didn't see anything, I'm getting back my seat in the car," he quickly states, running on ahead, Iggy on his heals, as Josuke laughs, Jolyne frowning slightly.

 

It's not until they're in the car and on their way back that Jolyne asks.

"So, Max, what's got you so hushed up over those Cultists, appart from sheer embarrassment?"

"...They know about Great-Grandpa defeating monsters. Also about some Arrowhead; Daniel decided to try and keep me close by whilst brainwashing everyone and Jen decided that I should be the first turned into one of her dolls," Max frowns, finally talking.

It claims the silence again for a moment, before Josuke turns in his seat to look at Max.

"Seriously?!" he asks.

"They were creepy, nothing I couldn't handle, though; I'd showed Nikki how to grab my focus about an hour before I got brainwashed for a second time via some weird pink shampooey-goop, and I'd used David's aspiration to be the best Camp Councillor possible to nudge him into getting angry enough to deal with Daniel; me kinda going all plain and " _I love you Daniel_ " definitely helped.

Kakyoin almost stopped the car at the way Max had done that imitation of the brainwashing, though he manages to only just make the car slow slightly.

"...I'm going to have to call Jotaro on this; if there's a group that knows about your links to us..."

"Yeah, I know," Max states flatly, frowning as he crosses his arms in the back seats with Iggy, who's napping in his basket beside him.

"Well... Can you tell me more about your fellow Campers? they seemed fun!" Josuke grins, trying to lighten things up again.

It works, partially, as the sarcasm half the car's occupants have rises up with sneeky grins against Josuke's honest smile...


	2. Reporting to Dad

Jotaro Kujo, at first glance, is a stoic man with a tight grip on his emotions.   
  
But as Max stands before his Dad, he just feels the urge to not look up, as he tells him what had occurred.   
  
Finally, he does look, directly into the only area of Jotaro’s face that betrays everything in his heart.   
  
His eyes.   
  
But this time, it had bled to the set of his jaw, too.   
  
Max is equally quiet, as alike to his Father in nature as he is to his Mother in looks.   
  
  
  
When he'd been born, Kakyoin had been as protective as a bear, shielding Maxwell from the less heart-felt Nurses and Jolyne’s mother as much as hospital, even using Heirophant Green to watch over Max whilst with the other infants as he was ensured to be as healthy as possible.   
  
But, then that woman finally got to see the child, as the Police got involved, Jotaro unable to do anything to save his love and newest relation from Jolyne's Mother's wrath.   
  
Max was taken away, so for the first five years, all he remembers is his Mexican Nanny and that woman's husband, the pair teaching him their customs at the sight of his open adoration for the colourful lifestyle, even managing to make, at the tender age of 5, his first creations from the wool the Nanny left lying around.   
  
But, then, as Kakyoin continued to fight for the right to see his son beyond the get-togethers for Max’s birthday, Max was forced to remain in the toxic household that was Jolyne's home.   
  
Jolyne was the only light during this time…   
  
...Until her arrest and injustice imprisonment, two weeks after his ninth birthday.   
  
He was alone, trying to survive the harsh words and “parenting” that was his step-parents, even running away at one point, following his gut…   
  
...Right into the strong form that was his Granduncle Josuke and Cugino Giorno, who'd obviously gotten pissed at the sight of a nine-year-old out in the winter with only a blue hoody over summertime clothing to keep the chill away.   
  
It was with them that Max got only not-with-strings-attached, full meal he'd ever had since his Nanny. (And no, he didn't cry! Cugino and Granduncle are lying when they say he did!)   
  
The pair had taken him to Kakyoin's right after, letting Max stay as long as they could, before being forced to hand Max back to Jolyne's Mom.   
  
Jotaro had been unable to visit the entire time, Max only able to build off his elders the image of him; a stern, handsome male with piercing blue eyes and a head of slowly-greying hair, always seemingly merging into his hat… (Uncle Polnareff even once swore he saw Jotaro once bleaching and dying in white and grey hairs to match the iconic look!)   
  
  
  
Indeed, Max had only ever had ghost-like memories and dreams of him, but it had never really prepared him for seeing the man in person.   
  
He didn't know what to think.   
  
So he just let his common, sober thoughts emerge, calling himself and the very man who sired him various, unsavoury names.   
  
He didn't expect the hug, accompanied by the rumbling growl of annoyance his Father produced as he flipped back into his office chair.   
  
“Fuck,” Jotaro growls.   
  
“Mom-Da’ll slap you if he hears that,” Max smirks, “'Know from experience.”   
  
Jotaro hums his agreement, before looking at Max.   
  
“I'm sorry I didn't find out earlier,” he finally states.   
  
“You seriously aren't as all-powerful Uncle Polnareff likes saying you are,” Max shrugs, “Uncle Abdul has said that, too.”   
  
The room dips into silence once more, as Max can see the cogs turning in Jotaro's head, though he himself is still processing the feeling of his real Dad's arms around him.   
  
It's… Nice? New?   
  
He can't place it, even if it reminds him of chikkolees and chili parothas from so, so long ago.   
  
Max instinctively snuggles closer, as he feels a hand moving up to run through his hair, soothing him, as his lack of sleep finally gets to him, eyes drooping closed…   
  
  
  
Jolyne opens the door to her Dad's office, Anasui and Ernest tailing behind as they spy the Kujo pair fast asleep.   
  
“Oh my god!” she grins, as Anasui snorts and Ermes pulls out her phone, snapping a picture of the small child curled up like a cat in his Father's arms.   
  
“I'm texting this to Josuke!” Ermes grins, “Oh! And F.F.! She'll love this!”   
  
“Weather'll probably want a look, too,” Jolyne smirks, “Put it on our group chat, besides, I gotta report about what Emporio found.”   
  
“Yeah yeah… Sent it,” Ermes hums, as Jolyne carefully shakes Jotaro awake.   
  
“Oi!” she calls gently, finally tugging Max into her arms as Jotaro wakes, “Emporio found some stuff.”   
  
Anasui places the manila folder on the desk as Ermes quietly coos over Max, grinning when Jolyne quietly swipes her away with Stone Free.   
  
“That's my little brother you're talking about!” Jolyne hisses.   
  
“Whaaat?!” Ermes gasps, as Jotaro reads, though he keeps glancing over to check on his kids.   
  
The room stays silent, but for the trio's whispers, until Max finally breaks silence when Anasui says something.   
  
"I'm not cute."   
  
"Oh? I can't exactly agree, seeing as how peacefully you sleep and how small you were in Papa's lap!" Jolyne smirks, returning to proper volume.   
  
Max opens his eyes, scowling at his big sis, crossing his arms.   
  
"Put me down," he frowns.   
  
"But I hardly ever get to just hold you! I know I was able to when you were a baby, but you're still cute!" Jolyne pouts, "Otherwise it's Granny Holy or Uncle Pol-"   
  
"Who then throws and catches me until I feel ready to pull an Iggy on him," Max growls.   
  
Jotaro snorts; Max had done that, back when he was having his second birthday and his Nanny, a close friend of Holy's, was distracted. He mainly remembers it because Polnareff had picked Max up whilst he was playing with one of Jolyne's old craft-sets, proceeding to call him names such as "kitten" and "baby raven", before finally doing "his trick" as Iggy trots in, glancing at Polnareff, before just sitting at Jotaro's feet and glaring at the silver-haired male.   
  
It's then that Max grabs Polnareff's hair, smiles, then farts long and load, getting set back down in seconds as Max then starts to play with Iggy.   
  
Jotaro had merely raised a brow, though Kakyoin and Jolyne had both burst into laughter as Abdul ensured his husband was alright.   
  
Jotaro turns back to the folder, finishing it, before setting it on his desk.   
  
"Jolyne, stop winding up your brother, before he hits you," he sighs.   
  
Jolyne chuckles, but obeys none the less, Max glaring as he looks at the other two.   
  
"Who're they?" he asks.   
  
"Ermes Costello and Narciso Anasui, your sister's friends and coworkers, she has another one about your age called Emporio and her age called Foo Fighters."   
  
Max smirks, tilting his head slightly.   
  
"Then you've had something happen whilst in prison, then?" he asks.   
  
"Yup, a whole load of shit," Jolyne smirks.   
  
The sight of a green stand forming to one side with crossed arms has both Jolyne and Jotaro straightening slightly.   
  
"Hi, Heirophant!" Jolyne grins, immediately embarrassed.   
  
The stand gives a look.   
  
"...Sorry?" Jolyne tries.   
  
The look intensifies.   
  
"... I won't do it again?"   
  
Heirophant nods, pleased, before disappearing.   
  
"Fifty metres limit..." Ermes mutters, "Your Step-Mom is scary."   
  
"Protective," Jotaro replies, with a sigh, "Almost not having kids after Dio set him on edge a bit."   
  
"More than a bit," Max states, "I remember Giorno sending Narancia to check on us at Mom-Da's insistence thrice, Trish herself visited twice, too; I saw them from my window."   
  
Anasui hides his laugh behind a cough, Jolyne looking surprised at the new information...   


**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a oneshot.  
> But WHOOPS! It's STORYTIME, everyone!! XD


End file.
